Mine
by xMexWithoutxYoux
Summary: A night out leaves Gabriella feeling a little jealous, and leaves her feeling that it is about time she claims what is rightfully hers! :  TXG! Enjoy!


Heyy :) I feel absolutely horrible that I have yet to update "Somebody's Me". Everything has been so hectic with exams and everything. I know horrible excuse, but I hope you guys can forgive me. I had a short Spring Break so I wrote this in hopes it will get me on your good side again. I hope you enjoy this! Please review!

P.S. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't own anything affiliated to High School Musical.

xxx

xMexWithoutxYoux

They had been together now for 4 years. She had always prided herself in being able to control her emotions, but there was always one that no matter how hard she tried she just could not hide. And that, was jealousy. That was the emotion that she was feeling at that exact moment. Her normally caramel eyes turned dark in anger at the sight before her.

She turned to her best friend in irratation "Do woman not have any morals these days?" she sighed angrily.

Sharpay shook her head in silent agreement, leaning in closer to hear her best friend over the pumping music. "Ella, he is being stupid. You & I both know he loves you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes in annoyance "I know that Shar, that isn't the problem here."

"Then what is the problem Ella?" Sharpay questioned.

Gabriella whipped her head towards Sharpay, "Shar! Are we looking at the same thing? Do you see how she is dancing all over him? She is practically humping him!"

Sharpay chuckled quietly, "Then why don't you go out there and stop her?" she asked.

Gabriella sighed, "Shar, it shouldn't be my job to stop her. Why hasn't he pushed her away yet?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, set her martini glass on the bar behind her and turned to stand in front of her best friend. Gripping her shoulders "Ella. You know who Troy is. Troy is a nice guy. Too nice of a guy to push that girl out there off of him. He doesn't like hurting girls feelings. You know that. That is why you, Gabriella Marie Montez need to go out there and stake your claim. Go out there and show that bitch who she is messing with."

"Shar! You know I can't be mean. I'm not going to go out and start bitching at her. I'm not that kind of person.. I'm not you!" sighed Gabriella.

"Ella! You don't have to go out there and be a bitch too her. Just go out there and show her that Troy belongs to you. Make him fall to his knees like you so often do. Hump his leg, flash him your tits. Do what you need to do to show that slut that Troy Bolton is yours!" yelled Sharpay encouragingly.

Before Gabriella could register what was happening Sharpay was ripping her drink out of her hand, and pushing her out to the middle of the dance floor. Gabriella's eyes grew wide as reality hit her.

"Get him tiger!" said Sharpay.

Gabriella stopped for a second, turning towards Sharpay with a schocked look on her face. Sharpay nodded encouragingly and that was all tha Gabriella needed.

Gabriella smirked, turning around and making her way slowly to her boyfriend, her hips swaying sexily from side to side.

"Excuse me." she said, tapping the girl on the shoulder. The girl turned around, facing Gabriella with a scowl crossing her lips because of the interruption.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

Gabriella chuckled quietly, eyeing the girl before her. That's it. "Listen here bitch. I'm going to tell you one time and one time only so you better listen up. You're dancing with my boyfriend, & I think that it's time you back up."

The girl scoffed, turning and looking at Troy briefly, seeing the conformation in his eyes. "Whatever. He's not worth this." she said, turning around and stomping off.

Gabriella turned to Troy with a smirk on her face. Troy pulled Gabriella to him confidently, leaning down and whispering in her ear, "My god baby, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Gabriella smiled up at him, smoothing her hands up his arms and twisting her fingers into the silky strands of hair at the base of his neck. She pulled his head down closer to his, lips crashing together rather harshly. Their eyes remaining locked together the whole time. Gabriella's hand raked its way down his chest, briefly stopping at the waist of his pants, before moving further down and bravely cupping his developing arousal. Troy groaned against her lips, his eyes slamming shut.

Gabriella broke the kiss, but only moved an inch away. Their lips still brushing together she began to speak "You, Troy Bolton," she came in closer, biting his lower lip gently "are mine."

Troy pulled back and looked into her eyes, there he could see it; jealousy, but not only jealousy. The look in her eyes was one of pure lust. She wanted him, and the shivers that went down his spine as she spoke proved that.

She pulled him down to her lips again, "This," she gave his manhood a firm squeeze, earning a soft whimper "is mine." He felt himself nod dumbly, far too gone to do anything else. Just one touch from her was enough to send him into of a world of love, lust and want. Scratch that; need.

Gabriella borught her hand down from around his neck, sliding it down his shoulder and to the front of his shirt. She tugged at the first few buttons, leaving them open, his gleaming chest visible to her hungry eyes.

"Brie-" he started, but stopped seeing the look of persistence on her face.

"You," she continued as if he didn't utter a word, placing a tender kiss on his lips,"really need to do better at reminding others of that." she said, giving him another searing kiss before ripping away from him abruptly, turning around and strutting away.

Gabriella took confident strides towards the exit, pausing for a second, looking over her shoulder at her stunned boyfriend. She gave him a quick wink, then continued on her way.

It took Troy a few seconds to realize what just happened, and before he knew it he was chasing after his beautiful girlfriend.

Gabriella continued to make her way out of the club, rounding the corner and quickly spotting Troy's corvette in the parking lot. She paused for a minute, leaning her petite body against the brick wall, allowing her boyfriend time to catch up with her.

Troy rounded the corner of the building and was quickly pulled into the warm soft body of his girlfriend.

Gabriella joined their lips together in a soft kiss, her small hands gliding up his shirt to grip his neck forcefully, pulling him against her as hard as she possibly could. He chuckled into her mouth, girinding his hips against hers as his warm hand grazed down her thigh, pulling her leg around his waist.

Gabriella smirked up at him as she felt his arousal hard against her hip. She began to ground against it, watching as he choked slightly. Troy's teeth scraped against her neck, nipping and eliciting soft groans in return. His hand gripped her ass, crushing them together intimately.

Her body shook, and she rubbed her heat against him. He threw his head back. His groan escaping through his clenched teeth as Gabriella's hips moved on his leg sensually, riding his thigh.

His hand moved up her leg, coming dangerously close to her center. His rough hand cupped her warmth, and she unwillingly whimpered.

Gabriella moaned in protest, her hand closing around his forearm, pulling his hand away from her body. She looked up at him with a seductive smirk, pulling him down for one last steamy kiss, pulling back slightly.

"Follow me handsome." she whispered against his lips. Gabriella then pushed him away gently, turned around and strutted towards his car.

Gabriella reached the car, opened the door and slid in to the backseat, and while waiting for her boyfriend to enter and get comfortable she slid her red thong down her legs, kicking it to the floor. Troy settled into his seat after closing the door to the backseat. A chill made its way down his spine as he turned to face the seductress seated beside him.

Gabriella smirked and slowly began to make her way across the backseat. Getting closer to the man she loved. Gabriella sat up, kneeling on the seat and reaching out grabbed the back of her boyfriends head and brought him into a heated kiss.

Before Troy knew it, Gabriella was bringing one leg up, quickly straddling him. Gabriella allowed her hands to slowly run down Troy's chest, allowing them to finally settle on his belt buckle. Her small hands quickly undoing it, and with his help pulled it free from his jeans.

"Your hands, please." she whispered into his ear, belt resting in her grasp. Her eyes never left his and he automatically gave them to her, shuddering slightly as her hand brushed past his lower abdomen. They've done this enough for her to know exactly where to touch to turn him on even more, and she knew that was definitely one of his more sensitive spots.

Troy suddenly broke eye contact with her as he felt the leather loop and tighten around his wrists. "Brie." he hesitantly called her name. "What are you doing?" he asked in a husky voice.

"Mr. Bolton, you're not allowed to touch until I tell you to do so. I trust you can take direction." she whispered. Troy nodded, his tongue poking out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. She gave him a sexy smirk as she grabbed his wrists and placing them behind his head. "I suggest you remember where I placed your hands then."

Gabriella pulled her dress up a little higher on her hips, exposing her bare sex to her boyfriend. Then with in a teasing manner she ground her hips into his, watching his expression as she then ran her nails down his chest.

"Are you happy with me, Troy?" she whispered. Troy licked his lips, subtly glancing down at her soft cleavage, that continued to rub up against him. His eyes moved upwards, finally locking with hers.

"Only you, Baby." he replied with no hesitation. Gabriella's hand paused right at the hem of his pants, slipping under his shirt to travel back the way it came, taking the shirt up with it to expose tan flesh. Gabriella then brought her other hand over and began to undo his slacks, making sure to allow the zipper to slide down slowly so he could feel the added pressure against his arousal.

Troy's mind was going crazy. Never in the four years of this relationship had she ever acted like this. His normally sweet, submissive Gabriella has now turned into this sexy vixen. One thing had always remained constant in their relationship, that being that he was always in control. He was the confident one that knew exactly where to put his hands, which way to move his hips, and what angle would have her arching against him.

This situation was completely different though. First of all, they were in the backseat of his car. Troy had never wanted to make love to Gabriella in his car, he thought it to be a cheap lay, not what he wanted when it came to her and sex.

His hands were tied behind his neck, preventing him from caressing the places he so desperately wanted to touch. Gabriella had her legs on either side of his and was grinding into his crotch, expertly sliding his shirt up his torso and as far over his head as she could; allowing her free reign over his chest and back. He had a feeling his hair was destroyed; but as her tongue licked at a vein on his throat, giving it a nip before soothing any pain that may have been caused with a kiss, he found that he just didn't give a damn.

As Gabriella finally freed him from the tightness of his jeans, he felt a beat of anticipation and excitement. They were sitting, him practically naked, in the parking lot behind the club.

Gabriella lifted off his lap, attempting to straighten as best she could with the roof touching her head, and gave him a challenging look. She brought her hands to the bottom of her dress, slowly pulling it up and off her body, teasingly. Tossing the dress on the seat next to them, she stayed kneeling slightly above him, slowly unhooking her bra and allowing it to follow the direction of her dress, leaving her now naked breasts eye level with his face.

Troy swallowed heavily at the sight, feeling the heated air in his car teasing his exposed flesh, but remembering her words from earlier. His fingers twitched behind his head, "…May I?" he whispered.

Gabriella smiled satisfactorily, fingers brushing through his hair to rest on his shoulders. "Yes," she said simply, giving him the permission he sought.

Troy's lips met her breast, slowly rolling her now pert nipple in between his heavenly lips. Sucking it into his mouth. He then began to slowly move upwards, sucking on her neck. Her taste was so god damn addicting. Gabriella rolled her head backwards in pleasure, giving him more access to her neck.

He knew what this meant. She was giving him permission to appease her, make right what he had done wrong. Being one to take advantage of any situation she may present him, his lips attached themselves to her skin, lapping hungrily at whatever he could get to. She let out a soft sigh and he felt a little more like himself, more in control. Now, if only he could get his hands free…

"Troy..." she warned, and he stopped, feeling somewhat like a scolded child. Troy then realized his legs were trying to spread hers as if trying to cause her to lose her balance and finally soothe his throbbing ache. She pushed him back against the seat, her chest distracting him as she took in a deep breath, and he found himself struggling slightly against that stupid belt that kept his hands at bay.

"Please, baby... I need you." he begged. Troy knew if he didn't feel her around him soon, he would sure pass out. He felt her shift and he followed her arm as it pulled down the middle compartment in the backseat, pulling out a hidden condom, and he felt his already thundering heart rate quicken. Never had he been so glad they had agreed to have some in the car, just in case. Her gaze shifted to him, and he felt the desire in them hit him like a wave. He was tempted to shift his hips up, hoping she would just touch him; anything to make the wait feel shorter, but he knew better. She took her time opening the small package, watching him eye her with longing.

"You need me...How much?" she whispered teasingly, holding the condom over him.

Before she could continue to torture him with her questions, he slammed his mouth against hers, showing her just how much he needed her. She, even though somewhat distracted by his kiss, managed to slip the condom on; and he basked in the feel of her hands finally on him. She pushed him away from her, a pretty pout on her lips but a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Silly Troy," she said as she situated herself to hover above him, chastising with a poke to his nose, "I told you not to touch." Before he even had a moment to think of a reply, she slid down, enveloping him in that delicious warmth he craved. He really couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as his mouth met with her neck, loving the feel of her surrounding him.

He felt his hips seemingly move out of habit, wanting to thrust deeper into her heat; but her thighs held him still, clamped strongly on either side of him. He was dying, he just knew it. As a soft sigh brushed past his ear, his fingers curled into his hair, desperate for something to grab onto. She wiggled slightly in his lap, causing her body to clench tighter around him; and his teeth nipped at a vein that pulsed wildly in her neck, a somewhat commanding reply from his obedient position. Of course, she caught that immediately and sat back again, removing his searching lips from her skin. They sat in silence for a small eternity, him breathing erratically, and her unmoving.

"Brie.." he managed to croak through his dry throat.

"Look at me," the command was firm and thankfully, he could hear the husky quality her voice had taken. Of course, it just added a raw sexiness to her tone. Before he could allow his mind to linger on that thought, he quickly realized that now wasn't the time to decipher her pitch and the effects it had on his body; and looked up to obey his woman before she decided she'd rather walk home tonight and leave him tied up in the back seat of his car in a parking lot.

She lifted herself slowly, allowing him to feel her slow ascent, before she slammed down hard on him, sending shivers down both their spines. She was so wet, warm, and seemed to hug him tightly; as if to confirm they had been made for each other. He felt her rise again, and his eyes started to drift close, wanting to relish in the feel of her. She slammed down a second time; and her hands, resting on his numbed wrists, tightened their grip. Her nails were unrelenting as they dug into his flesh and his eyes jumped open again, meeting hers instantly.

"Watch me..." she demanded quietly. Her neck arching as her head rocked back again, exposing that tempting flesh he had been quite fond of a few minutes ago. Her hands drifted down his arms to rest on his shoulders, and her thighs loosened their hold on his legs, allowing him to sink further into her warmth.

The way her mouth opened and glistened as she panted softly, licking her lips ever so often, had him mumbling a silent chant; he wasn't sure what the he was saying, but it seemed to do the trick as she unknowingly sped up, mewling softly from the increased sensation. Her position above him was sexy, this much he understood; and the way she was gripping his shoulders told him that she enjoyed this as much as he did. But it was the noises, always sexy and making him crave more, that finally pushed him to breaking her rule. Biting his lip as he felt his release building, he turned his hands to brace himself on the seat behind him and angled his hips to meet hers, finally able to thrust into her. Her answering reply, which he had been slightly afraid was going to be stopping, was a deep moan; her head falling back even more.

Lips united in a fiery kiss, their mouths swallowing the sounds of each others pleasure as the tempo of their movement quickened to a frenzied pace. Her body felt like liquid fire was racing through her veins, pulse after pulse of delight mounting together and building into something intense. Her fingers, unsteady from the warmth growing inside her, managed to wrap around his neck again, trembling as they attempted to untie his hands. She needed him to touch her immediately; and with his hands bound, as appealing as it was, she wouldn't get that necessity fulfilled.

When he finally felt enough slack around the belt, his hands freed themselves easily and he threw off the leather strap and his stretched shirt; hands then immediately grasping her hips to bring her down closer and harder against him. She moaned again, the sweet sound so close to his ear that he knew he wouldn't survive another minute. He felt one of her hands drift down his bare chest and brush past his abdomen, tendrils of pleasure teasing his already overheated body, and he felt an explosion of white hot pleasure; smashing his lips to hers as his body jerked wildly beneath her. He felt her lips vibrate with the force of her moan, orgasm rocking through her own body as they trembled against each other, then crumpled in a satisfied mess.

His whole body hummed in completion, and he felt warm all over, happy to simply sit until forever ended. After a moment or two, he felt her shift against him as she sat up in his lap, eyeing him darkly but looking completely content.

She opened her mouth and began to speak "I love you Troy Alexander, and I hope you know you will always be mine." she whispered.


End file.
